


An Ocelot Training Hounds

by MasterMillers



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Cannibalism??, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Kaz getting dicked with a gun, M/M, y'all have been waiting for this mostrosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/pseuds/MasterMillers
Summary: Kaz gets dicked with a gun





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dirty, this out right filthy. I apologize for writing sin.

It was a quiet day, the Boss had just returned back from a high paying mission. A silent anger built up inside of Kaz as he wrote through paper after paper of useless file work he didn’t need to fill out until the week after. He needed a distraction, something to help clear his mind but he could feel rage seething through even as he dived into his work. 

A loud knock on his door alerted him of Ocelot’s inevitable arrival, a patient silence following it. Choosing to ignore the man outside his door he put his head down and stared at the blank words in front of his face. He couldn’t concentrate on his work, not now, not when that man stood out there waiting for him like a vulture.

“Miller, I know you’re in there. You can’t avoid me forever, I have reports I need to hand to you.” Ocelot’s firm tone carried through the thick door of his office. 

It made Kaz grind his teeth, he’d have to use some funds to get a more soundproof door installed. He didn’t even think to reply, he kept his mouth shut and stared at his work intensely, as if he were interested in it.

“This is childish. Let me in already.” The tactical instructor spoke with an edge of frustration in his voice as he made a grab for the steel door handle, only to find it locked. “You expect me to put up with this Miller? You can’t hide from this forever, you can’t hide from him like this. Open up the door.”

That broke Kaz, he should have known it was never reports he had in the first place. Ocelot was always such a good lair when he wanted to be. So good he never knew what the truth was and what was bullshit spewing out of the cat’s mouth. It was unavoidable at this point, he’d stay there all day waiting for Kaz to open the door and he knew it very well. 

He shifted out of his seat and limped to the door, not bothering to use his crutch for the short distance. The wall would provide him with as much stability and an upper hand on looking less weak to the prying eyes of Ocelot.  
With a short click and a slight pull of the door he came face to face with the man he’d been avoiding for weeks now.

“Get in.” Kaz grunted, swinging around and hobbling back to his desk. Picking up his pen and writing useless information on his work, pretending to be busy. This was the only mask he had to deflect Ocelot with, a feeble chance of ignoring the mess of a conversation that had been brewing for weeks. 

Ocelot closed the door quietly behind him, locking it again and slowly strode over to the man scribbling eagerly.

“You’re avoiding me, Kaz.” He leaned down and whispered into the scowling man’s ear.

The tone of his name coming out of that man’s mouth made Kaz drop his pen. That sly bastard just didn’t know when to back off. Seething he slammed his back on his chair and stood up abruptly.

“Don’t… do that. Don’t talk to me as if nothing is wrong.” His Kaz as he threw his arm in the direction of the man in question. “You can’t manipulate me with your same old tactics this time.”

“Manipulating you? This has nothing to do with me Miller. You’re just angry because Big Boss left you out of the loop and let you live your dream. Is that so bad? Is it so bad that he let you live the dream you wanted?”

“He left us! He lied to me and you, you let this all happen. You’re the one who brainwashed Snake, you’re the one who became all ‘buddy buddy’ acting like a hero with me when it was all a lie all along.”

“I was under hypnosis, Miller. You really expect me to be able to have told you about any of this?”

“You always do this, you always fucking do this Ocelot. More excuses, more bullshit, you’re just Big Boss’ filthy lap dog.”

“I think you’re forgetting that you were his most dedicated lap dog, Miller. Sucking his cock whenever you felt like it, whoring around like a slut just to get a taste of him.” Ocelot laced his voice with deliberate malice, strode behind the desk and grabbed his shoulder to get a reaction out of the broken man.

Rage boiled over Kaz’s face and he swung his arm towards Ocelot, failing to lay a hand on him with the disadvantage of his limbs. Ocelot grabbed his wrist instantaneously and slammed the commander against the wall.

“If you’re so confident that I’m manipulating you Kaz…” he forcibly held the man’s wrist behind his back and spoke into his ear, “Then maybe we should try another tactic to make to you behave.”

Ocelot removed the scarf from around his neck, knotted it around Kaz’s wrist and pushed him onto the desk, knocking off several large piles of paperwork.

“Hey!” Kaz shouted with the disturbance of his work flying onto the ground. Quite frankly pissed off that he’d need to pick it all up later.

“Shut it Miller, you’ll live.”

With a snarl Ocelot pulled out Miller’s belt and shoved his pants down to his ankles. Kaz felt exposed like this, his prosthetic showing and the weight he’d inevitably put on from working a desk job. A laugh ripped itself from the other man’s throat at how much Kaz had let himself go. He tried his best not to show it bothered him but he couldn’t hide his embarrassment from Revolver Ocelot of all people.

With a smack to Kaz’s ass he spoke, a smug grin plastered to his face. “Looks like you’ve really been letting yourself go, Miller.”

“Nothing wrong with that you piece of shit, what else would you expect.”

“A little bit of determination, thought you were the type to stay all pretty and clean to whore yourself around to.”

“I’ve been out of business. Now fucking untie me.”

“You still need to learn your place, Miller. Stop acting so aggressive. Once you’ve learnt to behave, I’ll let you go.” The Russian picked up Kaz’s belt from the floor and whipped it against his exposed ass. 

A pained cry ripped itself from Kaz’s throat. He hated to admit it, but it felt good. His cock twitching lightly from the sting of pain and a large welt now forming on his backside. He barely had a second to think before the next strike came smacking down on him. Again and again until his flesh was raw.

“Feel like you’ve learnt your lesson yet?” Ocelot’s smug fake southern accent drawled on. It made Kaz want to grind his teeth to dust.

“Fuck you.” Kaz turned his head as far back as he could and spat at the man, landing it on the edge of his sleeve.

“I see how it’s going to be.” Ocelot wiped the spit off his shirt and reached for the revolver on his left side. Taking it out and admiring the fine detail of his prize possession. “Don’t think for one minute that I haven’t noticed your little problem down there. I’m going to stick this deep inside of you and you’re going to promise to apologise to the Boss, to me and behave like a good little Diamond Dog. If you apologise I’ll let you release yourself. If you don’t, I’ll shoot you while it’s still inside of you. It’ll be a painful death Miller, pick your battle.”

Kaz didn’t have much time to think before he felt Ocelot shoved the gun into his mouth. 

“Get it nice and wet, it’s the only lubrication you’ll be getting.”

His eyes widened and he pushed as much saliva as he could around the barrel of the gun, pushing it further down his throat to coat the whole thing. He instinctually gaged and the gun came out of mouth, a trail of spit connecting from his lips to the weapon. It was worth near throwing up, that thing would have ripped him in half without any spit. 

Ocelot spread his cheeks and chuckled, he found the whole thing amusing from the beginning. Kaz’s delusional hate for Big Boss was always a laugh from the very start. He readied the weapon at the base of the blonde’s hole, admiring the natural colour of his hair sprinkling around his genitals. Pretty. He wasted no time pushing the gun swiftly into the other man’s unprepared anus. The ring of muscles was resisting at first, refusing to take the girth of the gun until the interrogator spread his cheeks a little and gave it a rough push, tearing Kazuhira’s walls.

Kaz screamed, his eyes shooting wide open and his back arching. He was squirming, trying to rid the object ruining his insides. Blood was drizzling out of torn hole, running down his thighs and Ocelot took it upon himself to swipe his tongue along the mess, savouring the taste of blood in his mouth, the delightful copper tang flowing across his taste buds. At this rate Kaz would be apologizing in no time. He pulled the gun half out and rushed it back in swiftly, the groans and cries coming from Kaz like music to his ears. His very own symphony of pain.

“Take it out take it out!” Kaz pleaded frantically, squirming, tears flowing down his face.

Ocelot paused his thrusting, “Mmm, not until you promise to behave darlin’.” 

He refused to admit defeat. Kaz wouldn’t let this piece of shit force him to do something that would kill his pride. The movements inside of him were getting easier, the blood finally having spread enough to be a decent lubricant. Kaz felt his erection returning to its full length with the inevitable feel of Ocelot’s revolver sliding back and forth over his prostate. A moan escaped his lips. It shouldn’t feel this good, not after how much it hurt going it. 

Ocelot traced his gloved fingers over the welts on Kaz’s backside, up the back of his shirt and over his spine. It sent waves of tingles up the blonde man’s sides. Throwing his head to the side with a soft moan, his body jerking lightly at the touches.

“Come on Kaz, isn’t this nice? All you have to do is apologise or…” Ocelot suddenly ripped Kaz’s head back by his hair and the trigger of Ocelot’s revolver clicked loudly. Kaz cried out in distress the instant he heard the sound, expecting to die… but he didn’t? Sweating, red in the face and violently shaking Kaz spun his head to look at the interrogator, eyes wide in terror. All Ocelot could do was smile at him. The stupid sadistic fuck messing with his mind.

“One shot. That’s all that’s in there Kaz. I don’t know where it is but you’re lucky it wasn’t the first. Could be the second, or the third, maybe even the sixth.” He pulled Kaz’s head further back until he was right next to his ear, “It’s your choice Kaz.”

He dropped the shaking man back onto the desk and Kaz grunted. “Stop.”

Ocelot ignored him, gripping the handle of the gun and thrusting it back into him at a brutal pace. He broadened his shoulders and spoke down at Kaz sternly. “You have thirty seconds before I fire the rest of the shots.”

Kazuhira Miller was on full panic. His heart racing, prostate being stimulated, cock grinding against the desk and the imminent possibility of death in the next twenty-five seconds. He was overloaded, he couldn’t keep up. What was more important to him, his pride or his life? Did he really want to die with a gun in his ass, to be found dead like this? He couldn’t think clearly with the previously wet blood drying on his thighs and the grating feeling of his hips hitting the corner of the desk.

“Fifteen seconds left, Kazuhira.” Ocelot chimed. He knew exactly what was going through Kaz’s mind. The struggle of coming to a decision over his pride or his life with all the stimulation Ocelot was putting him through. Must be hell for him but all in all, effective. His wild hound would come around.

Kaz didn’t want to die like this. No, not like this. It was too embarrassing. What would the men think? Knowing their commander died with an erection, getting off to the pain of a gun deep in his ass. He couldn’t let that happen. It was a harder blow to his pride than apologizing to a sadist and a lair.

“Five sec-“

“I’m sorry! Alright I’m sorry Ocelot just don’t shoot!” Kaz felt pathetic for caving in but in the end his only choices were really two sides of his own pride. The hard part was picking which acting would hurt his pride more.

“Good boy.” Ocelot praised the commander and patted his cheek. An ocelot training hounds, it wasn’t the first time. This one just spoke words of anger rather than barked. “Ready for your reward now?”

It wasn’t as if Kaz couldn’t take care of his erection himself, he just wouldn’t pass the opportunity for someone else to do it regardless of what had just happened between the two.

“Just get it over and done with.” 

Ocelot pulled the revolver from Kaz, squelching as it slid out. He rested the gun on the edge of the desk and turned Kaz over to face him, pinching his nipple as he did. This earned him a sharp glare but Kaz let it go and complied with Ocelot’s silent demands. The blonde was a mess. He was drenched in sweat, his ass red and bleeding with thick belt marks. Blood still dripping from his hole in a filthy manner, thick and stringy from his own spit that coated Ocelot’s gun when it invaded him.

“You look good like this Miller, maybe you should dress yourself like this every day.”

“Shut the fuck up and get on with it. I’m getting impatient.”

“Feisty.”

Ocelot unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. It had all worked out in his favour. He hooked Kaz’s intact leg over his shoulder and guided himself in. He closed his eyes and sighed from being surrounded by the warm heat. Kaz was still tight despite the invasion, hotter than usual too from the warm blood squishing around his cock. Kaz moaned, feeling full again. He’d been pushed to the edge of his senses with this, his untouched cock aching.

The Russian gripped Kaz’s hips with one hand and his cock with the other. Kaz would have to deal with his gloves chafing his dick. He leaned forwards and sunk his teeth into the man’s neck, earning a groan from Kaz, blood trickling lightly out of the wound. He licked over it and began thrusting into the tight heat. Hips slamming against each other, Kaz’s eyes rolled back, his jaw dropping lightly. Ocelot took this as his cue to slither his tongue in, capturing the commander’s lips in a slopping kiss. Their bodies moving together in tandem.

The room felt hotter as Ocelot sped up his pace, slamming his cock in and out of Kaz’s abused hole. Their moans and heavy pants filled the silence. Kaz always did like it dirty and rough. Moving his hips to meet his brutal thrusts, edging him to hit his sweet spot harder. Ocelot took the hint and let out a possessive growl from the depths of his chest. Letting go of Kaz’s cock he picked up the man by the center of his back and held him upright, supporting his weight and pushing the shorter man down onto his shaft.

With the slapping of skin on skin and Ocelot’s thick cock sliding over his prostate Kaz’s muscles clenched harder. He was close. His climax almost there. Sharp teeth sunk into the fresh wound in his neck, clamping down hard and ripping out, a meaty chunk of the blonde’s flesh being torn from his body. He screamed in agony, pain shot through his spine and Kaz came hard. His dick spurting out cum between their bodies in long bursts, soiling Ocelot’s and his own shirts. 

It didn’t stop there. Ocelot chewed on the flesh for a few seconds before spiting it out onto the floor. He threw Kaz back onto the desk and pushed his hips into the tear stained man below him a few more times before releasing himself inside Kaz’s blood filled hole. Continuing his thrusts through his orgasm and digging his gloved hand into the new wound, earning another cry from Kaz, his walls tightening around his cock. 

Catching their breaths Ocelot pulled himself out of Kaz and rested down on the chair next to him. Kaz was speechless. He didn’t know what to say to any of it, god he didn’t even know where to start. The fact that he liked or or the fact he sacrificed his pride for a short run of pain filled pleasure. 

“You bit me.” Kaz snorted and turned to look at the grotesque sight of his bleeding shoulder.

Ocelot licked the blood around his mouth and smirked. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“What a bright fucking idea. Now how the fuck are you going to explain this to anyone?”

“Ah ah, not me darlin’. You. You’re the one who’s going to have to explain your condition to med bay.”

“You piece of shit you were the one who did this to me!”

“Behaviour Kaz. Or do you need another lesson?”

Kaz clamped his mouth shut and kept the rest of his words to himself. This was going to be one hell of a situation to explain when Ocelot let him go. 

Wiping the semen off his shirt, Ocelot tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up. Wiping the blood off his mouth and fixing his clothes back into place. He checked the clock on Kaz’s desk and brushed his hair back a few times. “I have a meeting with the boss in 10 minutes. Good luck cleaning up, Miller.”

With that he unlocked the door and walked out of Kazuhira Miller’s office as if nothing had happened at all. Kaz stared at the door fuming silently. 

Nothing ever went his way these days.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people on twitter who have been craving Kaz getting dicked with a gun. Also for the lack of porn in the archive of late.


End file.
